Kto dostąpi zaszczytu wejścia do finału?
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci – Odcinek Trzynasty Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Fani kontra Faworyci. Finałowa piątka od razu po ceremonii miała zadanko do wykonania, którym było pokonaniem swoich fobii. Mal’owi się udało, ale pewna osoba zwana Mike pokonał go i Mike znów jest sobą. Potem udało się Scott’owi, a zaraz potem Gwen. Ostateczna walka była pomiędzy Zoey i Misty. Miałem nadzieję, że to Misty wygra, ale się myliłem i przegrała. Zostało już czterech zawodników w grze, a po tym odcinku zostanie ich trzech i ta trójka dojdzie do wielkiego finału! Kto dojdzie do wielkiego finału? Żeby się tego przekonać zapraszam do oglądania półfinałowego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" Pokój Zwierzeń (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Dobrze, że Misty już odpadła. Teraz nic mi nie stanie na drodze by wygrać okrągły milion dolarów. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Mike wrócił to dobrze, ale czy wrócił na zawsze? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Czas zacząć działać według planu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mike: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem w prawie ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Domek Finałowa czwórka miło spędzała czas w normalnym domku. Przynieśli ze sobą dużo smakołyków z hotelu. Nikt nie wie czemu tutaj. xD Zoey: A właściwie jak wy się czujecie w finałowej czwórce? Scott: Znowu ten sam etap, na którym odpadłem, ale tym razem dam z siebie wszystko i mam zamiar grać aż do finału. Gwen: Też jestem tutaj ponownie. Raz nawet byłam w finale, ale go przegrałam. Niestety... Zrobiła smutną minkę. Gwen: Ale może tym razem mi się uda. xD Scott: Na pewno. Mike: Ja po raz pierwszy jestem tak daleko i nie sądziłem, że tak długo wytrzymam. Zoey: Mal nas wnerwiało i chcieliśmy się go wcześniej pozbyć, ale Franziska nam pomogła uwierzyć, że wrócisz. Przytuliła go czule. Mike: To super. A co się z nią właściwie stało? Scott: Odpadła dwa odcinki temu. Zoey: A w Wiejskiej Legendzie odpadła jako 7. Scott: Ale to Wiejska Legenda. Mike: Ja nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że od rozłączenia z naszego byłego zespołu tylko Heather odpadła w rozłączeniu. Zoey: Ale to już się dawno nie liczy. Gwen: Ciekawe jakie zadanie nas dzisiaj będzie czekało. Scott: Na bank cos trudnego. Zoey: Oj tam. Nie zawsze zadania Chris’a są trudne. Gwen: Ale czasem są. Mike: Bądźmy dobrej myśli. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: To już powoli staje się nudne. Chris (Przez Megafon): Moi kochani zawodnicy! Zapraszam was na stołówkę! <3 Wszyscy poszli na stołówkę. Stołówka Półfinaliści przyszli na stołówkę. Zasiedli do stołu. Przed zawodnikami stanął Chris, a obok niego stał Chef. Scott: Jakie wyzwanie dla nas szykujesz? Chris: A czy ktoś mówił o zadaniu? Zoey: No nie, ale myśleliśmy.. Chris: To źle myśleliście! Mam dla was parę ogłoszeń. Pierwsze ogłoszenie to, że już następny odcinek to pierwsza część finału! Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć. Chris: Druga wiadomość to taka, że dziś odpadnie jedna osoba. Jęk zawodu. Chris: I za moment czas na zadanko! Uśmiechnął się szatańsko do zawodników. Chris: Którym będzie popłynięcie na Wyspę Beth i zabrania z niej moją statuetkę. Zwycięzca zadania wybierze dwójkę zawodników, którzy będą walczyć w następnym odcinku o milion! Zaczęli wszyscy się cieszyć. ^^ Chris: Zapraszam was wszystkich do portu. Wszyscy wyszli ze stołówki i poszli do portu. Port Wstydu Zawodnicy przyszli do portu, gdzie do niego były przywiązane cztery łódki. Każda innego koloru i wyglądu. Chris: A więc czas na pierwsze wyzwanie! Czyli dopłynięcie na Wyspę Beth! Proszę wybierzcie sobie łódki. Scott: Aha... Scott podszedł do pierwszej lepszej łódki. Była koloru fioletowego i wyglądała jak łódź przegranych z pierwszego sezonu. Scott: Pamiętam jak ja takimi pływałem na wsi. Rozmarzył się. Zoey: Dziwne... Zoey podeszła do drugiej łódki. Była koloru zielonego i miała kształt łabędzia. Tak to był rower wodny. xD Mike: Hmm? Chłopak się zamyślił, ale po chwili wszedł na łódkę. Była czerwona i wyglądała jak tratwa bo to była tratwa. xD Gwen: No to dla mnie to coś. Weszła do ostatniej łódki, która była najlepsza ze wszystkich. Była koloru pomarańczowego i wyglądała całkiem nieźle. Chris: Zatem zadanie pierwsze czas zacząć! I ruszyli. Zadanie I Na prowadzenie od razu wysunęła się Gwen. Na jej drodze stawały jedynie miny, które były w bojach. Na drugim miejscu był Scott i Mike, którzy się wzajemni spychali. Na ostatnim miejscu była Zoey, która spokojnie płynęła swoim rowerem wodnym omijają wszystkie pułapki. Gwen z trudem omijała boje z minami. Na dodatek nad jej łodzią latały mewy. Gwen: Odczepcie się ode mnie wy głupie ptaszyska! Machała rękami, ale nic to jej nie dało. Gwen: No co jest z wami nie tak?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Przebyłam bardzo długą drogę by tutaj się dostać i żaden ptak mi w tym nie przeszkodzi! Gwen: Gdzieś tu musi być coś na ptaki. Jednak nic nie znalazła co by jej pomogło. Gwen: Grr! Jak ja nie cierpię tego programu! Dziewczyna chciała się jakoś bronić, ale na jej nie szczęście trafiła w minę i odleciała daleko. Na prowadzenie wysunęli się Mike i Scott, którzy się cały czas pchali. Scott: Gościu daj sobie spokój to ja to wygram! Mike: Ha! Dobre żarty! Scott: Jak ciebie nie było to się wiele działo! A chyba zapomniałeś powiedzieć coś Zoey. Mike: Niby o czym? Scott: O Franzisce! Mike: O niej? Niby czemu? Scott: Bo to twoja była! Mike: Skąd ty to? Scott: Mam swoje źródła. Uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Mike: A co znowu będziesz mnie szantażował? Scott: Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba to jasne! Mike: No to tym razem ci się to nie uda! Zepchnął Scott’a z trasy i rudzielec wpadł w minę i odleciał tak samo jak Gwen. Na prowadzeniu był Mike. Zoey właśnie doganiała chłopaka. Zoey: Mike! Co się stało z resztą? Mike: Odpadli teraz zostaliśmy tylko my. Zoey: Aha. Ciekawe, gdzie wylądowali? Akcja przeniosła się na krę lodową, na której wylądowała Gwen, a zaraz potem Scott. Gwen: Ał! Scott: To bolało. I akcja przeniosła się z powrotem do wyścigu. Mike: Nie ważne. Teraz musimy jakoś odnaleźć tą wyspę. Zoey: Na pewno damy radę. Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Chcieli sobie dać buziaka, ale wpadli w minę i polecieli na krę lodową. Gwen i Scott wstali właśnie z lodu. Gwen: Wreszcie. Na Gwen spadł Mike. Gwen: Ał! Mike: Sorki. Wstał z niej i pomógł jej wstać. Scott: Ahahahah! Na Scott’a wpadła Zoey. Scott: Za co?! Powiedział piskliwym głosem. Zoey wstała z niego i pomogła mu wstać. Zoey: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Gwen: Na krze lodowej! Scott: I to sprawka McLean’a! Mike: Dobra, ale zadanie wciąż trwa i musimy się jakoś na tą wyspę dostać. Scott: Łatwo mówić trudno zrobić. Mike: Ale damy radę. Zoey: To co robimy? Mike: Ja i Scott będziemy pchać krę do wyspy. Zoey: A co jeśli się roztopi? Gwen: To proste! Popłyniemy! Zoey: Aha... Mike: Scott zabieramy się za robotę. Scott: Spoko. Obaj wskoczyli do wody i zaczęli pchać krę. Gwen: A my co mamy robić? Zoey: Może pogadamy? Gwen: Spoko. Uśmiechnęły się. Chłopacy zaczęli też rozmawiać ze sobą, ale szeptem. Mike: Słuchaj Scott nie uda ci się mnie tak łatwo wywalić. Scott: Ależ mi się uda. Mike: Pff! Scott: Zoey się i tak o niej dowie. Mike: Ale potem. Scott: A może nawet i dzisiaj. Uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Mike zaczął się z nim szarpać i puścili krę lodową, która sama popłynęła w dal. Chłopacy zostali na środku oceanu i się bili ze sobą. Dziewczyny cały czas ze sobą tak gadały, że nawet nie zauważyły jak same płyną krą. Zoey: No i wiesz wtedy to właśnie po raz pierwszy... Gwen: Zaraz! Gdzie chłopacy? Zoey: Nie wiem. Zaniepokoiły się. Nagle dziewczyny trafiły na Wyspę Beth. Zupełnie przez przypadek. xD Zoey: No to już jesteśmy na wyspie Beth. Gwen: Boje się tej wyspy jak nie wiem co. Zoey: Ja też. Gwen: A czego miałyśmy szukać? Zoey: Chyba statuetkę. Gwen: Aha.. Zoey: Teraz czeka nas najgorsza część wyzwania. Gwen: Może nie będzie aż tak źle? Zoey: Wątpię.. Gwen: Ja też... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: To zadanie jest chore! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: I dlatego już się boję! Akcja przeniosła się do chłopaków, którzy dopiero teraz skapli się, że dziewczyn nie ma. Mike: Gdzie są dziewczyny? Scott: Nie ma ich. Uśmiechnął się perfidnie. Mike: Grr! Teraz musimy je szukać. Scott: Bez obaw. Na pewno je znajdziemy Mike: Oby... Przełknął niepokojąco ślinę. Zadanie II Tymczasem na Wyspie Beth. Dziewczyny poszły do lasu, w którym grasowały dzikie zwierzęta. Cały las był pokryty włosami Beth co utrudniało dziewczynom poszukiwania statuetki. Gwen: Jak ja nie cierpię tego programu. Zoey: To tak jak ja, ale co poradzić? Gwen: No nic. Zoey: I tak jedna z nas może wygrać to zadanie. Gwen: Ale, która to nie wiadomo. Zoey: Jak ja to cię dam do finału. Gwen: O dzięki. Ja ciebie też dam. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Niestety do eliminacji. :( (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Mam nadzieję, że Gwen mnie nie wykiwa, ale jakie są na to szansę? Zoey: Najgorsze tutaj to są te jej włosy. Odgarnęła ze swojej głowy kawałek włosów Beth. Gwen: I to są z jej pachy. Zoey: O.o Gwen: Wiem. W pierwszym sezonie gdybyś widziała co ona ma w środku. Zoey: O.o Gwen: Ale na szczęście to koniec. Przed Gwen pojawiła się Beth. Beth: Hejcia! Dziewczyny się przestraszyły jej i padły na ziemię. Beth: No co wy? Przecież jestem już normalna. Zaczęła wąchać swoje pachy i zemdlała. Gwen: To było dziwne. Zoey: Nawet jak na nią. Zaśmiały się i poszły dalej. Tymczasem na oceanie. Chłopacy mieli duże szczęści i obok nich przepłynęła kra lodowa, na którą weszli. Scott: Wreszcie możemy spokojnie dopłynąć na wyspę i znaleźć dziewczyny. Mike: Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. Scott: Oj tam. Mike: Jeśli nam się uda dojść dalej to może razem sojusz do finału? Wyciągnął do niego rękę. Scott: Serio? Mike: Serio. Scott: Zgoda! Przyłożył rękę do jego ręki. XD Na Wyspie Beth dziewczyny szukały w każdym zakątku wyspy. Właśnie przybyły na wielki wulkan Beth. <3 Gwen: Pamiętam te czasy. Pokazała się retrospekcja jak Courtney spycha Duncan’a do wulkanu. Gwen: Ah.. Zoey: Dobra nie mamy dużo czasu. Nagle było wielkie trzęsienie ziemi. ^^ Gwen wpadła do wulkanu wypełnionego ciuszkami Beth. ^^ Gwen: Matko. Rozjarzała się w około. Gwen: Przynajmniej miękkie lądowanie. Na jej głowę spadła statuetkę. Gwen: TAK! FINAŁ JEST MÓJ!! Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Nagle wulkan ciuszków wybuchł i wyspa znowu zaczęła się rozpadać. Zoey: Gwen uciekajmy! Gwen: Spoko! Gwen została wywalona z wulkanu na plażę. Zoey zaczęła szybko uciekać z wulkanu. Tymczasem na plaże dotarli wreszcie chłopacy. Scott: Nareszcie! Na Scott’a wpadła Gwen. Gwen: Uciekajmy! Wstała i szybko wskoczyła na krę lodową. Mike: A Zoey? Gwen: Nie wiem co jej jest! Na plażę przybiegła Zoey. Zoey: Zaczekajcie! Na szczęście wszystkim udało się odejść z wyspy Beth. Port Wstydu Do portu zawitała kra lodowa z zawodnikami. Na porcie stał już Chris. Chris: Witajcie zawodnicy! Spojrzał po nich. Chris: Co się z wami stało? Gwen: Wyspa Beth i ja wygrać! Pokazała statuetkę. Chris: Gratulacje! Zatem zapraszam na ceremonię! Wszyscy zeszli z kry lodowej i poszli na ceremonię. Ceremonia Finałowa czwórka siedziała na pieńkach. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris z tacą pełną trzech pianek. xD Chris: No to wasza przed ostatnia taka ceremonia. Jak się czujecie? Scott: Jakoś... Chris: Dobra nie ważne. Gwen wybierz osoby, które idą z tobą do finału! Gwen: Dobrze. Wstała i podeszła do Chris’a. Gwen: To był bardzo trudny wybór, ale wybieram Mike’a! Chris: Mike jesteś bezpieczny! Rzuca mu piankę. Mike: Yay! Chris: A ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest.... Gwen: Mam nadzieję, że Scott mi wybacz, ale ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Zostajesz! Sorki Zoey. Chris rzuca piankę Scott’owi. Scott: Żegnaj mała. Zaśmiał się jej prosto w twarz. Gwen: Wybacz Zoey, ale musiałam. Zoey: Nie gniewam się na ciebie. I dzięki, że mogę wreszcie odpocząć! Uśmiechnęła się do nich i wpadła w zapadnię. Chris: Tego to ja się nie spodziewałem. Ale co mnie to?! W grze została już trójka zawodników! I jedno z nich wygra okrągły milion! Kto to będzie? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do czytania następnego odcinka finałowego Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki